Recontre
by namayu
Summary: Pour Dro.  Comment Tréville, par hasard, engagea dans les mousquetaires un jeune homme maudit.


**_A Dro._**

Le sang de Gascon qui innervait si puissamment les veines du capitaine de Tréville lui parut s'être figé dans ses artères lorsqu'il les entendit :

- Eh bien! Mon capitaine, dit Porthos hors de lui, la vérité est que nous étions six contre six, mais nous avons été pris en traître et avant que nous eussions eu le temps de tirer nos épées, deux d'entre nous étaient tombés morts, et Athos, blessé grièvement, ne valait guère mieux. Car vous le connaissez, Athos ; eh bien! Capitaine, il a essayé de se relever deux fois, et il est retombé deux fois. Cependant nous ne nous sommes pas rendus, non! L'on nous a entraînés de force. En chemin, nous nous sommes sauvés. Quant à Athos, on l'avait cru mort, et l'on l'a laissé bien tranquillement sur le champ de bataille, ne pensant pas qu'il valût la peine d'être emporté. Voilà l'histoire.

- Mais de grâce, monsieur, continua Aramis, qui, voyant son capitaine s'apaiser, osait hasarder une prière, de grâce, monsieur, ne dites pas qu'Athos lui-même est blessé, il serait au désespoir que cela parvînt aux oreilles du roi, et comme la blessure est des plus graves, attendu qu'après avoir traversé l'épaule, elle pénètre dans la poitrine, il serait à craindre...(1)

Avant même qu'il en prît clairement conscience, le capitaine murmura : « Ainsi, cette fois, ça y est. Il aura vraiment réussi! » Et une vague indéfinissable de déception et d'admiration mêlées le submergea alors, qui le replongea dans ses souvenirs, quand, pour la première fois, il avait rencontré celui qui se faisait appeler Athos.

Tréville se souvenait clairement de cette auberge sordide qu'il occupait provisoirement à Fécamp, sur la route du Havre, en bord de mer. Il se souvenait surtout de ce jeune gentilhomme d'à peine vingt à vingt-cinq ans, qu'il avait remarqué, la première fois, dans cette auberge crasseuse de Fécamp. A vrai dire, comment ne pas remarquer cet étonnant contraste que formait ce jeune cavalier distingué et les murs sales de ces lieux bruyants. D'autant plus remarquable que le jeune homme était resté plusieurs jours d'affilée, assis à une mauvaise table branlante, le regard vide, le geste lent, le sourire triste, devant une bouteille de vin à moitié vide et un verre plein. Le seul indice qui laissât penser que la vie coulait encore dans ses veines était la bouteille qui se vidait peu à peu, bientôt renouvelée par une autre, qui se vidait lentement à son tour.

Au pied du jeune homme, était allongé un chien immense, qui, pas plus que son maître, ne paraissait bouger le moindre muscle.

Le séjour que Tréville effectuait ici secrètement pour mission l'avait contraint à passer devant la table de cette étrange statue plusieurs fois par jour. Au quatrième, intrigué, il se décida alors à interroger l'hôtelier sur la présence de ce mystérieux cavalier.

- Dame, s'était contenté de répondre l'amphitryon, c'que j'peux vous dire, monseigneur ? V'là six jours qu'il reste là sans rien dire, sans bouger, sans même manger, à vider bouteilles sur bouteilles. Mais avec ça qu'il paie – et rudement bien – et avec des airs de grand seigneur! En tout cas, pour ce qu'il bouge, il est pas bien gênant...!

Resté sur sa faim, Tréville envisagea un instant de venir s'assoir à la même table que son étrange gentilhomme, et d'engager la conversation. Mais il se retient : sa mission exigeait de lui discrétion, et, de plus, il lui répugnait quelque peu, au fond de lui, de percer le mur de solitude dans lequel s'était enfermé le jeune homme.

Au matin du sixième jour de son séjour, Tréville constata, en descendant de sa chambre, que le mystérieux inconnu n'était plus attablé. Il eut un petit pincement à l'idée de ne plus revoir la noble figure mélancolique de cette silhouette devenue familière, et ce fut un vague sentiment de joie qui lui serra le cœur quand, deux jours plus tard, il le revit attablé à la même place, comme si de rien n'était, vidant impassiblement une nouvelle bouteille, son chien toujours étendu à ses pieds.

Cette fois, la curiosité l'emporta et il se résolut à aborder avec son beau cavalier solitaire la conversation de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : en lui faisant livrer par l'aubergiste plusieurs bouteilles de vin d'Anjou de la part du « locataire de la chambre 10 ». Impatient de connaître le résultat de cette introduction, il s'arrangea pour être descendu dans la salle commune au moment précis où l'hôtelier vint faire la commission. Mais la démarche n'eut pas l'effet escompté : au lieu de voir le mélancolique jeune homme s'étonner et questionner le digne amphitryon, il n'eut droit qu'à un vague haussement d'épaule de sa part et, sans même demandé d'où lui venait cette inattendue offrande, sans même daigner lever son regard éteint de son verre, l'inconnu fit un geste à l'aubergiste pour que celui-ci remplisse à nouveau son verre du vin qu'il lui tombait si bien à propos du ciel, ou plutôt de l'escarcelle généreuse du capitaine des mousquetaires du roi.

Pour un coup, Tréville était en colère. Il s'était attendu à des remerciements, sur lesquels il avait d'ailleurs compté afin de pouvoir engager, le plus élégamment possible, la conversation avec notre distingué cavalier. Rouge de dépit, il se redressa d'un bond, bien décidé à aller apprendre la courtoisie à cet indélicat personnage, quand il vit celui-ci lever silencieusement son verre dans sa direction, et avec ce sourire un peu triste qui allait si bien à sa noble figure, lui adresser sans un mot un salut pour tout remerciement.

Un instant ébahi par le geste – il était toutefois bien certain que le jeune homme n'avait pas déserré les lèvres lorsque l'aubergiste était venu lui apporter son présent – il éclata d'un rire franc qui fit se retourner quelques visiteurs, et d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers la table du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne parut pas même s'en rendre compte, mais à son approche, l'immense chien allongé à ses pieds se releva en grognant. D'un mot, d'un geste, le jeune homme fit taire la bête :

- La paix, Mörder (2), avait-il dit. Et sa main s'était posée sur la tête du fidèle animal, qui, brusquement apaisé s'allongea à nouveau au pied de son maître.

Et il fit un vague geste de la main à Tréville stupéfait pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

- Ah ça, mon jeune ami, vous me surprenez fort, s'exclama ce dernier, avec son fort accent gascon.

Le jeune homme haussa nonchalamment les épaules et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Diable, si je ne vous avais pas entendu parler à votre chien, je croirais que vous ne savez pas parler. Seriez-vous donc muet, par hasard, mon jeune cavalier, demanda le mousquetaire.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire ironique, tandis que sur un signe de lui, l'aubergiste s'empressait d'apporter un second verre dans lequel, toujours aussi muet, le mystérieux mélancolique se contenta de verser le vin qu'avait fait porter Tréville.

- Morbleu, mon jeune ami, vous avez vraiment une bien étrange façon de formuler vos remerciements !

Pour la première fois, l'interpelé daigna répondre à son interlocuteur. Sa voix était calme et grave, mais ses yeux avaient jeté un rapide éclair, aussi vite éteint qu'il s'était allumé.

- Prétendriez-vous m'apprendre la politesse, Monsieur? Avait-il dit d'un ton tranquille.

- Certes non, Dieu m'en garde, mon gaillard. J'admirais juste cette façon qui n'appartient qu'à vous de faire la conversation. Mais Dieu me pardonne, je me garderai bien de vous faire la leçon, car j'aime votre air de mystère.

L'inconnu avait alors levé la tête et dévisagé Tréville comme un être bien curieux, avant d'abaisser de nouveau son regard sur son verre.

-Tant pis, murmura-t-il si bas, que c'est à peine si le Gascon l'entendit.

La réponse décontenança une seconde le capitaine des mousquetaires qui ne sut comment comprendre cette énigmatique réponse. Mais trop curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'étranger, il décida de faire fi de la remarque et de passer outre.

- Ainsi, Monsieur, me permettez-vous de me venir ennuyer à vos côtés?

- Je vous en prie, vous me semblez si désireux de le faire, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint alors.

Pendant quelques instants de silence, qui parurent durer une éternité pour une langue aussi bien pendue que le sont celles des Gascons – et de celui-ci en particulier- Tréville observa à la dérobée son compagnon. Il détailla le visage triste qui lui sembla très beau, les longs cheveux bruns, les mains aristocratiques, l'air de grand seigneur enfin qui se dégageait du cavalier qui lui faisait face.

Habillé sobrement de noir, mais l'allure racée et élégante, le curieux buveur paraissait bien loin de l'univers de ce tripot insalubre, et l'espace d'un moment, Tréville se demanda comment un gentilhomme aussi distingué que paraissait l'être celui-ci pouvait bien se trouver dans un lieu pareil. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours...

- A quoi boirons-nous, dit-il enfin pour rompre ce silence qui lui pesait trop.

Il y eut un silence avant que le jeune homme ne réponde avec un sourire cynique :

- Croyez-vous aux malédictions, Monsieur?

- Diable, non, je m'en garderai bien. Et de vous à moi, Monsieur, je demeure persuadé que l'Enfer dont on nous rabat partout les oreilles, n'est qu'un conte pour petits enfants.

- C'est sans doute que vous n'avez pas connu l'Enfer, murmura le jeune homme triste.

Au son mélancolique de sa voix, le grand chien redressa les oreilles, et dans un gémissement, vint poser sa tête intelligente sur le genou de son propriétaire qui le caressa doucement.

- Eh bien, Monsieur, répondit Tréville, vaguement impressionné par cette saillie, boirons-nous en ce cas au Paradis ?

L'inconnu eut un petit rire qui sonna aux oreilles gasconnes comme un gémissement sourd.

- Buvons donc au Paradis...si tant est que celui-ci existât! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant

Il y eut un nouveau silence, avant que Tréville ne s'enhardisse à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

- Comment vous nomme-t-on, mon brave ?

Le buveur releva alors la tête, et dévisagea alors tranquillement son interlocuteur. Son œil calme paraissait vouloir lire au plus profond du cœur du capitaine, qui se sentit vaguement gêné de cet examen. Puis il eut un petit sourire amer :

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Ou plutôt, je n'en ai plus. Appelez-moi donc comme vous le voudrez.

Décidément, cet étrange animal avait le don de désarçonner le capitaine, qui à nouveau se demanda comment réagir face à une telle réponse. S'agissait-il donc d'un fou? Pourtant l'air tout à fait serein du jeune homme, son sourire triste, cet air de noblesse qui semblait percer sous chacun de ces gestes ne pouvaient être ceux d'un dément.

- Eh bien, pour l'instant, vous resterez « mon jeune ami », si la chose vous convient.

Le « jeune ami » en question eut un geste vague de la main, pour marquer sa profonde indifférence sur le sujet.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un client, déjà passablement aviné, s'avisa de passer près de leur table, et, ce faisant, donna un coup de pied involontaire au grand chien couché au pied du jeune homme. L'animal sauta sur ses pattes et montra les crocs en grognant, prêt à bondir.

-Eh mon gars, tiens donc ton chien, si tu ne veux pas que je l'embroche.

Le jeune homme ignora le plus complètement du monde la grossière remarque et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Ah ça, mon gars, tu es donc sourd ? Retiens-ton chien, je te dis ! commença à vociférer l'ivrogne. Et présente-moi tes excuses.

Sans détacher son regard de son verre, l'inconnu répliqua d'une voix tranquille :

- S'il y a des excuses à présenter, monsieur le malotru, ce sont sans contredit celles que vous devriez faire à mon chien... si vous étiez plus poli, précisa-t-il, narquois.

L'homme eut un grognement et porta la main à la garde de son épée, mais, rapide comme la foudre, le grand chien bondit à la gorge de celui-ci, qui n'eut que le temps de tirer à demi son arme pour se défendre. Submergé par le poids du gigantesque animal, l'homme tomba à la renverse tandis que le chien chercher sa gorge pour morde.

Le mystérieux buveur ne fit pas un geste pour arrêter son chien. Ce fut à peine si un froncement de sourcils légèrement plus marqué indiquât qu'il était conscient de la masse indistincte et grouillante de l'homme et de la bête qui s'agitait à ses pieds. Si le jeune homme ne bougea pas, Tréville, lui, se leva d'un coup, figé devant ce spectacle terrifiant et l'homme se débattait en hurlant à l'aide. Son compagnon de débauche se précipita dague au poing pour venir frapper l'animal, mais avant même que celui-ci l'ait atteint, l'inconnu, vif comme l'éclair, avait sorti sa dague à son tour et avant même que Tréville n'ait pu faire un geste, il s'empara de la main de l'homme qu'il poignarda contre la poutre toute proche et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de toucher à ce chien !

Les hurlements des deux hommes blessés attirèrent aussitôt leurs autres compagnons de beuverie. L'épée tirée, ils s'avancèrent à sept contre le jeune cavalier et son chien.

Voyant les choses tourner à son désavantage, le capitaine de Tréville porta la main à la garde de son épée, mais il ne put la tirer qu'à demi du fourreau.

- Cette affaire ne vous regarde pas, Monsieur, avait asséné la voix froide et cynique du jeune homme, et je jure devant Dieu que si vous vous interposez entre ces hommes et moi, je vous considérerai également comme mon ennemi !

L'inconnu se défendait avec un rare sang-froid, beau et calme comme à la parade. Pourtant ses adversaires, plus nombreux, menaçaient de le submerger. Durant quelques instants, il parvint à résister aux assauts furieux du groupe, et deux des assaillants s'écroulèrent bientôt au sol, tandis que maître et chien se battaient avec rage. Mais bientôt le jeune homme tituba sous le nombre et la vague menaça de l'engloutir tout à fait.

Tréville hésita quelques secondes, mais son honneur et son sens de la loyauté l'emportèrent et il se décida à tirer cette fois tout à fait l'épée hors du fourreau.

Si occupé qu'il fût à ferrailler contre ses adversaires, le jeune homme vit le mouvement de Tréville.

-Une dernière fois, Monsieur, ne vous mêlez pas de ce combat ou je croiserai le fer avec vous ! cria-t-il.

Bientôt obligé de rompre sous les coups furieux des assaillants, le jeune homme reçut un coup d'épée dans l'épaule et dans la cuisse, mais cela ne parut pas faiblir sa détermination et le combat animé déborda de l'auberge sur la plage.

- Je vous en supplie alors mon jeune ami, cria Tréville, ne mourrez pas aujourd'hui, que je puisse serrer dans mes bras le brave que vous êtes !

Le regard éteint que lui lança alors le jeune homme fit vibrer Tréville au fond de l'âme et, déjà oublieux de sa promesse, le capitaine se jeta dans le combat et vint soulager le noble escrimeur de deux de ses adversaires.

L'éclat d'un coup de feu dans l'auberge et le long hurlement de douleur du chien déconcentra un instant l'inconnu blessé qui baissa sa garde et tomba sur un genou dans le sable. Tréville avait déjà mis hors d'état le premier de ses adversaires et pressait vivement le second qui commença à faire des fautes en s'échauffant. Le sable rendait le combat éprouvant. Il buvait leur pas, les engloutissait peu à peu. Le gentilhomme sans nom avait reçu un nouveau coup d'épée dans le bras, mais un instant après, son dernier adversaire tomba, raide mort.

C'est alors que Tréville embrochant son ennemi, se tourna vers son jeune compagnon, juste à temps pour voir l'homme qui avait bousculé le chien, cause de toute cette bataille, ajuster au loin son pistolet vers le noble gentilhomme.

Le cri de rage qu'il poussa fit se retourner le jeune homme dans la direction qu'il pointait et il n'eut que le temps de voir une énorme masse blanche et sanglante s'élancer sur le tireur. Le bruit de la détonation résonna en même temps que le couinement de douleur de la bête : l'immense chien, malgré le trou béant de son flanc gauche, s'était jeté sur cet homme qui avait osé mettre en joue son maître.

L'inconnu vit son chien retomber lourdement sur le sable et, tout blessé qu'il était, se précipita en hurlant:

-Mörder! Mörder !

Mais le sable l'engloutissait, le ralentissait. Haletant, il essaya de courir sur la plage, tandis que le tireur recharge ait son arme. Le blessé peinait en remontant la plage. Ses pas s'engloutissait dans le sable sec. Bientôt, il ne cria même plus pour économiser son souffle. Encore une vingtaine de pas. Plus qu'une dizaine de pas (3). Il arriva devant son adversaire et se fendit à fond au moment où l'homme pointait son arme sur son front. La détonation qui retentit alors parut voler sur la crête des vagues, et Tréville poussa un rugissement furieux lorsqu'il vit les deux corps s'affaisser lentement et tomber sur le sol.

A son tour, il se précipita. Et à son tour, ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sable sec. Quand il arriva près des trois corps, le chien haletait faiblement. Le tireur avait la poitrine percée de part en part et, à ses côtés, étendu sur le dos, l'inconnu avait les yeux fermés. Le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures rougissait le sable qui paraissait le boire tout entier. Et la tâche rouge s'élargissait autour du corps inerte.

Abattu devant ce corps sans mouvement, Tréville tomba à genou sur la plage.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua les faibles tressaillements des épaules du jeune homme. Bientôt, ces tressaillements s'intensifièrent. Secoué par des spasmes irréguliers, l'inconnu porta bientôt la main à ses yeux.

Interloqué, Tréville regarda l'inconnu, blessé, allongé à côté de son chien mort, pouffer, puis, ne parvenant à se retenir davantage, éclater franchement de rire. Un rire qui résonna désagréablement aux oreilles du capitaine gascon. Un rire désespéré.

-Jeune homme, souffla-t-il interdit.

- Vous voyez bien que les malédictions existent, Monsieur, répliqua le jeune homme entre deux rires. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, puis il ajouta d'une voix amère : Une fois encore, je n'ai pas réussi.

- Réussi quoi ?

Le silence s'abattit entre eux avant qu'il ne murmure en réponse :

- Réussi à mourir.

Interdit, Tréville tomba alors tout à fait sur le sable, à côté de son compagnon. Tant de choses se précipitaient dans sa tête. Cet homme vaillant, qui recherchait la mort, sans la trouver. Ce noble cœur si désespéré, cette âme blessée suscita alors en lui plus que de l'admiration, elle suscita de la fierté.

-Monsieur, lui dit-il alors. Les causes pour mourir ne manquent pas. Engagez-vous dans les mousquetaires. Venez défendre l'une de ces causes. Je serais fier d'avoir un homme tel que vous dans mes troupes.

L'inconnu eut un nouveau petit rire ironique :

- Seules les causes perdues d'avance valent la peine d'être défendues.

- Soyez des nôtres, insista le capitaine. Je m'arrangerais pour vous faire rentrer dans nos rangs, même sans état de service ou sans campagne.

Le blessé, las, les yeux toujours clos, répliqua:

- Je ne réclame pas votre charité, Monsieur. Sa Majesté répondra elle-même des campagnes que j'ai faites.

Impressionné par l'immense charisme qui se dégageait de cet homme, Tréville se releva et tendit une main franche et loyale vers le jeune homme:

- Comment puis-je vous nommer, mon brave, mon « jeune ami » ?

Les cloches de l'abbaye voisinent se mirent alors à sonner dans le soir couchant quand l'inconnu répliqua :

- Appelez moi Athos.

* * *

><p>(1) Chapitre III des <em>Trois<em>_Mousquetaires,_ bien évidemment.

(2) Bien évidemment, le nom du chien de notre personnage ne pouvait qu'être celui du chien de Bréval dans _Furioso_ et _Fracasso._Ahhh, Bréval!

(3) Référence au chapitre 44 de _Furioso._


End file.
